Not Pushing it
by Vindette
Summary: Flynn fights his urges until one night when Rapunzel says to continue. Lemon!


Recently fallen in love with the **_Tangled _**couple, _Rapunzel _and _Eugene. _So I decided to do a one shot. It's not the best, but I tried. Hope you like!

* * *

"Eugene!" The young woman laughed as said man lifted her up and into his arms. Her own hands wrapped around his neck automatically, holding herself up and against him as he laid her down on the bed behind them.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, that sly grin resting on his lips as he let go of her. He did well to hold back all the lust he felt when holding her against him, he didn't want to push her, like he started to once...

* * *

It was a couple weeks ago, when the so-called 'incident' happened. She had started pushing him, causing him to retaliate with a push of his own. This soon evolved into a wrestling match on the floor of the Princess's room.

For being a young woman who had been locked up in a tower for almost 18 years of her life, she was very strong, being able to push him back on his back a couple times, using her hands to lock his above his head.

Of course this little wrestling affair had ended when he coiled his fingers into her brunette hair and pulled himself up, his lips finding hers instantly. She fell into the kiss, her whole body relaxing against his own, becoming submissive to his every move.

His pants started to become tighter, causing him to force her down and against the ground, slowly, not to cause her any injuries. And once she was where he wanted her, he moved his lips from hers, pushing them against her cheek, and then trailed over to the left side of her face, brushing them against her neck now. This caused a small squeak of delight to fall from the mistress's mouth, followed by a hand to cover any more.

"It's okay..." Flynn had spoken, softly in her ear, bringing his hand down the other side of her neck and down her chest, playing with the strings on her dress before he realized where he was going with this.

Immediately, he pulled back from her, raising his hands up to be shown on either side of his head, and he swallowed.

Rapunzel, stared at him for a moment or two, before sitting up in front of him and putting her hand on his cheek, and she spoke, "are you okay?"

His brown eyes relaxed and he nodded when they met her emerald ones. "I'm okay... I was just stopping myself from going any further..." He whispered, raising his own hand to be put on hers. He smiled and continued, "I should go, I need to get Maximus out for his walk." He concluded, rolling his eyes at the statement.

"O-Okay..." The young woman whispered as Flynn stepped to get up. She followed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to her and kissed him passionately, receiving a kiss in return for a couple seconds before he pulled away with a wink.

She immediately felt better and at ease when he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you," before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Her eyes stared up into his as he pulled away. "Oh no, no no no, not again." She whispered, eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"W-What are you talking about?" Eugene questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Then he remembered about the last time something like this happened. "...Oh..."

Her arms round around his neck, bringing him back down to her, their lips a couple centimeters apart, "don't go. Please..."

She had read in the books the library had hold about the 'mating' humans would do when they are in love. She didn't want him to go before she had a chance to try it, but with the way he left the last time, she was worried he would just do it again.

He gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed and against him instead. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, forcefully, his eyes closed, and hands clenched against her back tightly.

Her fingers enlaced around the locks in his hair, pulling on them slightly, making him freeze in his movements for a split second, something she noticed, before he pulled from the kiss. He smirked before leaning straight down to her neck, kissing her skin softly.

Her heart had started beating vigoriously in her chest as he did, her body shuddering the new feelings she had course through her body. His lips pressed against her neck, followed by a soft bite in the same place, before he leaned further down to her collarbone. During this, Rapunzel was stiffling her breath, and sounds all together, embarrassed.

Eugene took a moment to look around the room, the door was locked. Check. The windows were closed. Check. Drapes were over all the windows. Check. The clothes were off. Not check. It was the next thing on his list, but he wanted to do it slowly, to tease her.

He went back to kissing her neck, trailing one of his hands down to the front of her dress, pulling on the lace holding the top of it together. During this, Rapunzel had already made quick work to get the front part of his vest unbuckled, how? He didn't even know, but let's just say, he _liked_ it. He pulled for a split second, winking at the brunette before sliding off his vest, along with his shirt, leaving his upper body visible to the virgin girl in front of him.

He knew when they got too far, he wouldn't be able to stop, at all, so he sighed before opening his mouth to speak to her, "are you sure about this, Rapunzel?"

She blinked before nodding to him and running her hand up against his cheek to his neck, she smiled and then spoke as well, "I'm sure. I want... to experience this, and with you. I love you, Eugene."

His chest felt like it was on fire, in a good way, as she spoke to him with that kindness, it made him smile. He leaned back over her, pressing his lips to her own, softly trailing his tongue against the top lip, begging for entrance. She gladly oblidged and opened her mouth slightly for him to entangle his own tongue with hers; During this, he had worked all the lace from her dress, ready to pull it off her body with ease. He pulled from the kiss and slid down, pulling on the fabric of her dress. He stood at the edge of the bed, and removed the dress completely from her body, leaving her in her undergarmets, a bra and her panties.

Her face was red, like a strawberry, making the man smirk at the young one. He leaned back over her, moving his left leg in between both her legs, and pressing it up against her softly, causing her to cry out for him before she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"I want you to _yell, scream, moan, _whatever you need to do... For me..." He whispered in her ear, knowing she was nervous with someone possibly hearing that this was going to happen.

Though the walls were thick, she didn't want to even get _him_ in trouble. He knew if the King or the Queen were to find out that they were doing this, he would probably be in deep _shit._ And that's not something Rapunzel wanted, at all.

She kept silent at his request and then sighed and nodded, "o-okay..." She finally replied after a moment of silence, closing her eyes once more.

He continued his actions, moving his leg against her once more before moving off her and letting his hand run down her stomach and stop at the edge of her panties. Then he swallowed and moved his hand under them, curling his fingers to press against the little bump resting on her lips. Her hips buckled and a moan fell from her lips as he did this, putting her hands on either side of his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin, not used to the sensation she felt when he did this.

"Rapunzel..." He whispered hoarsely, pulling his hand out from her panties.

He then went and slid down again, kissing down her chest, over her bra, and down her stomach before sitting up and pulling the underwear from her skin and tossing it on the ground with the dress and his shirts.

She shivered from the cold and moved her hands to cover parts of her body as well as her, bending her legs slightly to move over her skin, so he couldn't see.

He leaned up and over her, his face level with hers. She looked scared, embarrassed, and nervous. He sighed, "we don't have to if you don't want to..."

That was something Flynn Rider would never say, but he wasn't Flynn. He was Eugene, and he cared deeply about this woman in front of him, and before he got to the point of no return, he wanted to be _sure_. And if she wasn't sure about doing this, then he would stop. But he was almost there, once the clothes were off, he wouldn't stop.

"I-I want to." She whispered back to him, closing her eyes. "I'm just scared... it's going to hurt..." She mumbled and then he sighed in relief, rubbing her arm softly with his hand.

"It will be fine." He assured her, "I promise. Trust me..."

After the next couple moments, all the clothes were off. She was laying on the bed with her body bare, her arms rested around her waist as he stared down at her.

"You're beautiful..." He whispered, his fingers tracing her pure skin.

And with that, they engaged in having their first night of making love, together. It went on for a couple hours before she had told him she was becoming tired from the first couple times they went on.

And she was right, it hurt, but only for a little bit, then it felt much nicer. And by Gods, she felt amazing by the end of it.

"Eugene...!" She panted as he pulled her up against him into a sitting position on his lap, her legs bent at either side of his waist.

"Yes Rapunzel?" He questioned with a slight growl, running his fingers down her bare back and rested them at her hips, gripping them slightly as he pulled out from her, knowing she was ready to fall asleep soon.

Her eyes had opened and she looked down at him, moving her hand to his cheek as her eyes closed for a couple seconds from the exhaustion she was feeling. Then she opened them again, parting her lips to speak, "I love you."

He leaned in and pecked her lips quickly as he moved her from his lap and laid her on the bed, her eyes closing at the movements. The smile never faded from her lips that night, and she was quickly falling deep into her dreams that night, but not before she heard her fiance` say the words to make her heart skip beats, while his arms found their way around her fragile waist.

"I love you too... So much..."


End file.
